Good Night MrMoon
by XxRikersGirlxX
Summary: Ally dawson thinks shes got her fairytale when she falls in love with her best friend austin moon.But if theres one thing she knows about fairytales,its that just as things look good some slut comes in and shakes it up ;- xoxo
1. The Break Up

**THE BREAK UP **

It was a beautiful summers Day.I had just finished my shift at sonic boom and was on my way to see my amazing and goodlooking boyfriend Dallas,who worked at the cellphone accessory cart.I jumped over and leaned against the cart.  
"Hey Dallas did you see the game last night?"I babbled.  
"Game?What Game"  
"I don't know you're the one who mentioned a game."  
Dallas shook his grabbed my hand and led me to the food court.  
"Ally,can I talk to you?"Dallas asked sitting at a table in the food had been going out for three weeks and everything was going great,or atleast that's what I thought.I nodded and sat down beside him.  
"What's up Dallas?"I aked rubbing his pulled away,looking at the floor.I started to get nervous what was wrong? what did I do?  
"I cheated on you with Mindy from the melody diner"he whispered.  
"Or maybe Mindy cheated with you on me...wait what"I asked barely able to understand what I was being told.  
"I-I cheated on you"  
"How could you Dallas"I shouted.  
"I'm sorry Ally,But shes moving so we can move on"he whispered.I tried not to look at him because his kind eyes andbeautiful smile made my heart melt.  
"No Dallas we can't I can't be with someone who hurt me"I said trying to stop the tears that were streaming down my face asI got up from my chair.  
"Where are you going"he asked grabbing my arm.  
"To the Helen Show,Austin's on it tonight."  
"Of course your precious Austin,he's the reason I felt like I didn't mean anything to you and Mindy comforted me"He shouted.  
"He's my friend and he cares more about me than you do"I snapped.  
"Maybe he cares to much"Dallas moaned.  
I ignored him and walked away was the worst day ever.


	2. Perfect

I walked into the studio to see Austin sitting there smiling at me.  
"Hey Ally...wait what's wrong"he asked when he noticed me crying.  
"Dallas cheated on me"I sobbed.  
"Oh Ally that's terrible,well I guess we're both going through break ups"he was going out with Rocky,one of the dancers from Shake it up Chicago but they broke up because Rocky wanted to focus on her dancing and school work.  
"Yeah I guess"I muttered wiping the tears from my face.  
"I have to go I'm practicing you song for tonight but cheer up."he smiled,grabbing his guitar and running down the hall.  
Austin had been in rehersal for three hours and now it was time for him to go sat on the sofa smiling.  
"So Austin today you're singing a new songwhy don't you tell us about it."Hellen smiled.  
"Well in school everyone thought me and my friend Dez were weird because I would always be singing and dancing on the tables in the cafeteria and Dez would be video taping song is about how far we've come and telling the people who thought we were weird to look at us now"Austin sighed."But if it's okay with you Helen I want to sing a different the coolest girl here,her boyfriend cheated on her and I want her to know that he was an idiot and she's perfect,this is my first time writting a song so don't be too hard"Austin chuckled,walking towards the stage,he picked up his guitar and started to play and sing.

(song-Perfect by Travis Garland)

i know how you feel inside  
your in love and so am i  
but your with some other guy  
i should be the one by your side

he cheated made you feel no good i told you that he would  
i knew he'd make you cry  
your broken let me make it better  
glue you back together just give me a try  
ohh

pretty, pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
like your less than less than perfect  
if you get with me i wont ever make you feel  
any less than less than perfect you'll see

at his house you find her clothes  
tried to play you and say, "whose are those?"  
he's so stupid here's how i know  
what kind of genius would let perfection go woahh ohh

he's conceited only 'bout himself he loves nobody else ah he aint even fly, you're broken lemme make it better  
glue you back together just give me a try  
ohh

pretty, pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
like your less than less than perfect  
if you get with me i wont ever make you feel  
any less than less than perfect you'll see

its gonna take time girl to heal that hole (he left)  
exactly how long i dont know  
but you got pain and i know a remedy  
you gotta start kickin' with someone like me  
now your over analyzing all of your thoughts  
start thinking its all of your fault  
baby girl dont you go and blame yourself  
cuz hes just a douche bag he's just a douche bag, ohh yeahh

i was hoping you'd let me replace him  
i would straight erase him  
right out of your life

pretty, pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
like your less than less than perfect  
if your get with me i wont ever make you feel  
any less than less than perfect you'll see

pretty, pretty please dont you ever ever feel  
like your less than less than perfect  
if your here with me i wont ever make you feel  
any less than less than perfect  
you'll see.


	3. Fun Train

When we arrived at Sonic boom late that night I pulled Austin beside me and hugged him.  
"Thanks Austin that was really sweet"I smiled as I let go.  
"No problem,you didn't deserve to be treated like that"he whispered.  
"Thanks,good to know someone cares about I'm just going to crawl up in a ball and cry."I mummbled ,turning around and walking away but Austin grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
"You're supposed to have fun after a break up,show him what he's missing"Austin chuckled.  
"I go to one party a year,I'm not really a good example of fun"I moaned trying to turn around again but Austin pulled me back.  
"Everybody can have do you like to do"Austin chuckled.  
"Um..I like reading,cloud watching,eating pickles..."I was interupted by the sound of snoring noises that Austin was making.  
"Sorry but you need to get on the fun train"he laughed.  
"I'm already on the fun train"I smiled making train sounds.  
"I think the fun train let you off at the wrong station"Austin giggled.  
"I can have fun"I mummbled.  
"I'm going to show you how to have fun"Austin giggled.  
"You don't have to do tha..."I started but he interupted me.  
"But I want to starting tommorrow come early and don't eat breakfast" he shouted excitedly jumping and running was really fun to be around but he was a big was immature and out of control.I wondered what Austin would plan for a fun a bunch of wild thoughts an throught my mind I flopped onto my had I gotten myself into?


	4. Pancakes

"Pancakes really Austin?"I sighed as I sat at the counter.I arrived at Austin's house early that morning prepared for his 'How to have fun day'  
"Making pancakes is fun and anyway it's better than pickles"he chuckled.  
"Don't make fun of my pickles"I frowned which made him laugh even more.  
"Okay you need some eggs some milk and some...flour"he giggled throwing flour at me.I burst into laughter aswell,picking up a bottle of syrup and squirting him.  
"Don't forget your syrup"I looked down his top and smiled.  
"See now your having fun,and this looks like a frog"he put the pancake mix in a pan and started to cook did a few flips with it before handing it to me.  
"Have a go...come on its easy"he said moving my hands onto the handle.I did a small flip and smiled,this was easy.I had decided I had mastered pancake flipping and wanted to show my skills.  
"Let Ally D show you how it's really done"I smirked flipping the pancake so it went high in the air.  
It came down at a rapid pace and fell straight onto Austin's face.  
"Yeah,pancake making isn't good for me,what's next?"I giggled as Austin pulled the half cooked pancake off his face.  
"Well nothing that includes hot food"he sighed."C'mon. lets go upstairs"He chuckled,grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs.I liked hanging out with Austin,by was so full of energy and so fun to be around I couldn't help it when I started to fall for I would never be good enough for him,we were two different people,he was gorgeous,I was...Ally,he's fun,I'm boring,He likes pancakes,I like pickles,he was cool and collected,I chew my hair when I'm would he want a girl like could get any girl he wanted so why would he choose me.


	5. Colouring

I was sitting in Austin's room when he came in with two colouring books.  
"Who has colouring book's"I giggled.  
"FUN PEOPLE"he shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
I picked up his crayons and began to arrange them in order of shook his head at me and sighed.  
"Ally,what are you doing?"  
"I'm rearranging your crayons all the shades of blue together,all the shades of green together..."I shook his head and handed me a colouring book.  
"Take this colouring book and have fun"he chuckled.  
I took one of his colouring books and began colouring neatly inside the lines when I heard Austin sigh.  
"Ally you have to have fun,colour outside the lines"he grabbed my crayon,while it was still in my hand and started scribbling all over my picture.  
"No!you're ruining it"I burst out laughing.I heard a small snap and screamed...  
"You broke my crayon!"which made him laugh evenmore.  
"Okay you have tortured my crayon enough"I giggled.  
"Good cuz I've got lot's more planned,c'mon"He squealed.  
I got lost in my own thoughts,maybe spending the day with Austin was not a good idea because every second I spent with him I just started to fall for him more.I could never tell him though,it would be too embarrassing and awkward when he turns me would ruin our friendship,and I couldn't let that happen,he was was too important to me.


	6. xbox

Austin set up his XBOX and sat back down on the couch picking up two controllers.I didn't like where this was going.  
"Okay so now we are going to play the best game ever invented."he squealed excitedly.  
"I don't know I've never played before...oh its starting"I babbled.I tried to play the game but it was really confusing.  
"Hey I'm getting better at this"  
"Actually you just paused the game"Austin chuckled.  
"Oh what about now?"I asked hitting lots of random buttons.  
"No now you just shot three members of your team."he chuckled taking the controller out of my hand.  
"Yeah that's probrably a good idea"I giggled.  
"So you up for round 4 of Austins super fun day"he giggled.  
"Bring it on"


	7. Kiss me Maybe?

"This is a really bad idea Austin"I mummbled as he flicked through the music on his ipod.  
"Relax,feel the music and just loose control"he said doing a cool dancemove.I wish I could dance like was put on Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen and started to dance around his room.  
"Come on you'll have fun,I promise"He whispered grabbing my hands and pulling me off his bed.  
I stood there and listened to the lyrics letting myself relax as I listened...

Hey I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But heres my number,  
So call me maybe.

I let the music flow through me and I started to dance along to grabbed my hands and started to dance with a few minutes he slipped on a stuffed frog and fell onto his bed pulling me down on top of him.I lay on top of him laughing for a minute until he leaned in and kissed me.I froze,Was this really happening?Why would he want to kiss someone like me.I was the boring,song writter that ruined his of it made could he want anything to do with me.  
"I'm sorry...I..."He started but I kissed him to make him shut up.  
"Wait...you like me too?"he smiled.I brushed some hair out of his eyes and smiled.  
"Yeah I just thought you were too good for me."I sighed.  
"I will NEVER be too good for you"He smiled kissing me on the cheek.  
"So does this mean we're a couple"I started but stopped when he laced our fingers together.  
"If you want to"he smiled kissing my fingers.  
"Then Come on"I giggled getting off the bed.  
"Where?"  
"I told Trish if anything ever happened between us I would find her and tell jer straight away"He got off the bed and ran after walked to the Mall hand in felt right for once.


	8. Interesting

We walked into Sonic Boom where Trish and Dez were waiting for us to squealed with excitement when she saw ran over to us knocking a few people down as she pushed them away.  
"When did this happen?"she squealed.  
Austin and I both started laughing at ran over to us with his video camera in his hand.  
"Austin do you have anything to say to your fans"he giggled.  
"Yes I do"Austin shouted,jumping on the counter."I Love ALLY DAWSON"  
I went red as Dez pointed the camera at me and ran behind the Austin jumped down I buried my head in his chest.  
"She's shy"Austin whispered to the wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.  
"Tommorrow you will have your first outing as a couple at the music awards"Dez smiled,turning off his could I forget the music awards.  
"I'm not sure if I can go to the red carpet,cameras interviewers it's alot to handle"I muttered nervously.  
"You'll be amazing"Trish smiled,rubbing my arm.  
"Thanks Trish"I mummbled.I picked up my hair and started to chew it.I was really nervous what if no one liked me? or if I embarressed him on the red carpet in front of all the important people?Tommorrow night would be...interesting.


	9. Award Show

The next evening we were sitting in the arena watching the award was holding my hand tightly,it was his first time being nominated for a an award so he was a bit nervous eventhough he would never admit it.  
Lady GaGa had just finished her acceptance speech and everyone was Criss and Katy Perry came out to present the next award,this was Austin's catagoery.  
"And the nomines for Best Internet Stat are...Cimorelli"Katy started.  
"MattyBrapz"  
"Austin Moon and Ryan Beatty"they said in was a drumroll before and after Darren spoke.  
"And the winner for best internet star 2012 is...Austin Moon" Everyone screamed and clapped for was in it finally sunk in he jumped up and picked me up,spinning me kissed me softly before running up on stage and hugging Darren and handed him his award and he walked up to the podium for his speech.  
"I'm going to keep this short so I would just like to thank all my fans,The Austiees,for voting for me.I want to thank my parents for not giving up on me.I want to thank my manager Trish and my filmographer Last but not least I want to thank my amazing and talented girlfriend Ally who writes my songs,this award is for you Everybody!"He shouted running off stage.A camera was on him as he swooped me up in his arms and kissed was a lot of cheering and I didn't know why until I pulled away and saw that we were on the big the first time in my life I wasn't worrying about the people around I was focused on was my amazing boyfriend in my was the best moment in my life.


	10. Interview

When the award show was over we walked outside onto the red 's of interviewers were calling Austin to come over to him but he only went to one,an interviewer he had talked to before.  
"Hey Austin congratulations on your win"he smiled.I recognised him was the interviewer from the radio show Austin and Trish were on.  
"Thanks man"Austin smiled,shaking the man's hand.  
"And congratulations on the new relationship"he said winking at me.I rolled my eyes and Austin laughed.  
"Thanks,I'm really happy,she makes everything better just by standing here"he smiled kissing my cheek.  
"What do you think the fans will make of your relationship"  
"Well,I hope they will be happy for me and not send her hate because that would make me sad"Austin giggled pouting like a lost I was frozen.I forgot about the fans,what would they think?What if they don't like was going to be tough.  
"What about you Ally,how do you feel about Austin and his career" The interviewer asked me.  
"I-uh...I...no...or...maybe...yes...um"I babbled.  
Austin wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me into his chest.  
"She's really shy,so go easy on her" Austin smiled,kissing my people were taking pictures of us but I was too busy with Austin.I never thought that I would be on the red carpet,on camera with the guy I loved and not freak out.I was still worried about Austin's fans though,they were really protective of only liked him with Rocky because they knew about her from shake it up if they hated me?How would Austin react.


	11. Hate Mail

"Dear boyfriend stealer,stay away from my man you...something...or else i'll ...something...you...something..."I sighed throwing the note back into the was over 3,000 hate letters since yesterday.I was getting them everywhere facebook,twitter,tumblr,mail,email even had only been two days and I was already fed up.  
"Listen to this one...Dear Ally,the only reason people call you allygator is because you sink your big buck teeth into every guy and kill his happiness"Trish laughed.I snapped the paper out of her hand and tore it in half.  
"Glad you find this funny Trish"I whispered,as tears fell from my eyes.I ran up to my room and flopped onto my bed after a few minutes of crying my phone beeped.I wiped away my tears and picked up my was a facebook notification to say Austin Moon tagged me in a post:

Facebook-

Austin Moon:

To all the people sending my girlfriend, Ally Dawson hate mail,  
do you think I'll like you if you send her messages saying I'm too good for her?cuz I wont,if anything shes too good for me.I thought my fans would be happy that I'm I was wrong.I might loose her over this and then I'll be sad :( so please just let me be happy 3

Twitter-

itsAustin_moon:

Stop Hating on itsAlly_Dawson I love her and she makes me happy so let us be happy together 3

I smiled to myself as I read his one had ever stuck up for me before like he did.I hadn't been with Austin that long but he has made me happier than I have ever beem in my life.


	12. Pickles

"Hey Ally"Austin whispered as he came through the door.  
"What do you want Austin"I sighed,sitting up on the couch, hugging a pillow.  
"I wanted to see if you were okay,I seen all the mail you got"he said,drawing shapes on my back with his fingers."Oh and I brought you a present"he giggled,pulling out something that he was hiding in his jacket.  
"Pickles"I put pickles in my arms.I picked him up and kissed his beak.  
"Thanks Austin that was really sweet of you"I smiled.I wrapped my arms around Austin and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Well I know how much you love pickles...and pickles so I got him for you,and some pickles"he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a jar of pickles.I took them from him and sat them on my bedside put his arms around me and we lay back on the bed.  
"Ignore the messages you're getting,everyone knows you're the coolest girl ever and they're just jelous"Austin smiled as he kissed my cheek.  
"Thanks but they hate me,what if they hate you because of me and your career is ruined"I whispered.  
"That won't happen,They think I'll get hurt,be drepessed and stop think it's whats best for 't worry they'll change their minds when they see how cool you are."  
It felt nice to be comforted by Austin's I was still worried about what the fans would think about me.


	13. Tez

We walked out on the sonic boom balcony hand in stopped,smiled and sat at the edge giggling.  
"What are you doing"I asked sitting next to shh'd me and signaled for me to look over the balcony.I peeped down and saw Trish and Dez kissing.I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing as we listened to their conversation.  
"Maybe we should Tell them"Trish sighed.  
"Not yet...they have to sort their own problems"Dez whispered.  
"But what if they get mad"Trish asked as she played with Dez's fingers.  
"They'll understand...I hope they do anyw..."  
"We do but Ally owes me ten bucks,I knew this would happen"Austin chuckled as he got up and jumped over the balcony railing.I just went around and walked down the and Dez were both bright red as I handed Austin his money.  
We were all standing there talking when the door flew open...  
"Miss Me Austie"


	14. Bitch is Back

Austin froze as the girl spoke,the rest of us turned around to see who it was and gasped when we saw Rocky Blue from shake it up Chicago leaning against the door way.  
"Why are you here Rocky"Austin muttered as he turned to face her.  
"Because I miss you Austie"she cooed,walking towards him and kissing his cheek.  
"I have a new girlfriend now Rocks I don't need you anymore"Austin whispered.  
"Then why do you still use your cute pet name for me"she smirked.  
She grabbed his hands and laced them with hers.I almost screamed when he didn't pull away.  
"You know we're meant to be together Austie,everyone does"  
Austin didn't say anything,he looked down at the floor,with his fingers still laced with hers.  
I felt my hear break into a million wasn't he denying that they should be together,or moving his hand so it wasn't linked with he still want to be with her?  
"Rock's right ye should be together...you deserve eachother"I sobbed.  
I ran upstairs to my room and could he do this to me.


	15. Fed Up

"What was that about"Austin shouted as he walked into the room.  
"I don't know maybe because you didn't deny that you wanted to get back together with rocky and you let her hold your hands."I shouted.  
"I don't want to get back with that what you want to hear" Austin snapped.  
"No I want you to mean it"I was a good thing we both sang so are lungs were stronger and that would come in handy for this fight .  
"Why are you so mad!"he shouted.  
"Because I thought I meant something to you,I thought you cared but obviously I was wrong"I sobbed.  
"I do care"  
"Then show it,cuz the only thing you've done sinve got together is break my heart"I muttered.  
"I shouldn't have to prove my love,you should trust me"Austin screamed.  
"I would if your ex girlfriend wasn't all over you"I shouted.  
"All over me...she grabbed my hand,It's not like she tried to jump me"He muttered rolling his eyes.  
"You still didn't pull away"  
"You are over reacting"he sighed.  
"Ugh I can't do this anymore Austin I'm fed up"I sighed.  
"Wait...what are you saying?"he whispered.I took a deep breath and pushed away my tears before answering.  
"We're Over"I screamed,storming out of the room.I grabbed Trish's hand and we ran out of the store.I couldn't get Rocky's smug smirk out of my was exactly what she wanted,Austin all to herself,I didn't want to let her win but Austin was making it so I could do now is cry.


	16. Beautiful Soul

Later that evening I turned on my tv,The Helen Show came on and I saw Austin sitting there.  
"So Austin you have a girlfriend now"she smiled.  
"No not anymore...well for now...We got in a fight and she broke up with me but I'm going to do everything I can to win her back." Austin sighed.  
"And what does that start with"she giggled.  
"Singing her a song from my heart" he smiled as he got up and got his guitar.

I don't want another pretty face,  
I don"t want just anyone to hold,  
I don't my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul.  
Your the one I wanna chase,  
Your the one I wanna hold,  
I won't let another minute go to waste.  
I want you and your beautiful soul.

I know that you are something special,  
Do you find me always greatful,  
I want to be what you always needed,  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me.

I don't want another pretty face,  
I don"t want just anyone to hold,  
I don't my love to go to waste,  
I want you and your beautiful soul.  
Your the one I wanna chase,  
Your the one I wanna hold,  
I won't let another minute go to waste.  
I want you and your beautiful soul.


	17. Fairytales

When Austin came to Sonic Boom after the Helen Show I ran straight into his arms as he stood outside the door.I hugged him so tight that he could barely breathe and was gasping for air.  
"Sorry I'm just really happy"I giggled.  
"Does that mean you forgive me"he smiled.  
"I don't know you really made me feel unimportant"I sighed.  
"Ally you make everything better just by being are the most important thing in my life,I'm never letting you go again"he pulled me closer to him,put his hands around my waist and whispered.  
"I love you Ally"  
"I love you too Austin"  
"I'm never letting you go again"he giggled.  
"Good because one day I might leave your world and never come will cry when you see my number,you will miss me when you sit will be no more me to irratate,tease,make you laugh and say sorry stupidly.I will be gone so enjoy my stupid silly company before I leave you"I giggled.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed wasn't all fireworks like in the movies but it was stood there wrapped up in eachothers arms under the was quietly humming the tune of my song.I felt like I was in a fairytale but if theres one thing I know about fairytales is that some slut always comes and shakes it up.


	18. Dolphrogs and Panda Pigs

I was helping Trish and Dez set up for Austin's birthday party the next party started in the evening time so we had a lot to set came up with the idea of having a child like party for Austin because,lets face it Austin was a child at planned pancakes and other sugary foods,arcade machines,video games,a board where people could write messages to Austin or draw on,movie section and a machine you could make stuffed was going to be perfect.  
At around seven o clock that evening we all gathered in the hall waiting for Austin to walk in.  
Dez opened the door with Austin following closely smiled as soon as he saw all yelled Suprise and he ran over to me,picked me up and spun me put me down and hugged Dez and Trish,who were laughing.  
A few hours into the party Everyone was having fun.I walked over to the stuffed animal machine where Austin was sitting with Nelson.  
"Hey Aus..."  
"Shh Ally we are having a very important discussion."he whispered"My Dolphrog is ten times fluffier than your panda pig." Austin shouted.  
"Nuh-uh my panda pig is a way fluffier"Nelson squealed.  
"Ok...I'm going to take Austin to the cake now"I jumped up taking his dolphin frog,or Dolphrog,and ran towards the middle table.  
We all sang Happy Birthday to him and ate a lot of the party was over I brought him to one of the rooms upstairs,all the guests were staying lay on the bed wrapped up in eachothers did we know that someone was about to shake things relationships are for two but some bitches don't know how to count.


	19. ENEWS

We lay in the bed of our hotel watching the tv when an E!NEWS breaking news report flashed on a picture of Austin and Rocky came on with the words

AUSTIN MOON  
BABY DADDY  
SCANDAL  
LIVE!

Austin and I both sat up straight away,our eyes glued to the screen as we listened to Guiliana Rancic report.  
"We are live in the Miami Nights hotel with Rocky Blue,a young,pregnant,fifteen year old who claims that rising rockstar Austin Moon got her pregnant and left her,we will now listen to Rocky's story"  
"When I told Austin,he was going to stay in chicago and help me but then Ally forced him back to Miami" Rocky said pretending to cry.  
"What was Austins reaction when you told him"Guiliana asked.  
"Well he was kind of shocked at then when it sunk in he was knows Austin would be an amazing father"Rocky smiled.  
"Is Austin going to help out with the baby?"Ryan Seacrest the other E!NEWS reporter asked.  
"Well,I want him to he's allowed,his girlfriend has him in a tight hold.I mean he used to have a smile that could light up this whole town but I havn't seen it in a while since she brought him down"Rocky mummbled.  
"How long have you been pregnant?" Ryan asked.  
"A month" she smiled.  
"Ally I swear this isn't true,she's making it up"Austin whispered.  
"It's...fine"I lied.I tried my best to react normally.I wasn't going to freak out about this because I was keeping my own secret from Austin,if I reacted badly he would to.


	20. Scared

"She's in this hotel somwhere,I'm going to find her"Austin shouted,getting out of the I could say anything he was dressed and out of the room.I closely watched the TV,if Austin found Rocky there would be a fight.  
Rocky and Guiliana were talking about the baby when there was a harsh banging on the door.  
"Rocky,open up"Austin shouted.  
Rocky walked over and opened the door nervously.  
"Hey Austie"she whispered nervously.  
He stormed past her as she closed the door.  
"Don't 'Hey' me,you know this isn't true Rocky"he shouted.  
"It is true Austie we're having a baby.I was thinking we could stick with the names like a city in Texas" she whispered.  
"No because there is no baby Rocky,everything you said was a lie"he shouted.  
"No what I said was were happy with me until Ally sunk her claws into you"she snapped.  
"Is that what this is,you're jealous of me and Ally so you make up some story that's not even true" Austin whispered.  
"You were mine,we were in love until that slut got in the way"she screamed.  
"Why are you doing this"Austin shouted.  
"Because I'm scared"Rocky were streaming down her face as she sat on her bed.  
I sat up in my bed closely watching the tv to see what would happen next.  
"You were my everything,until Ally took you away from me"she crouched down beside her,rubbing her hands.  
"But You broke up with me?"he whispered.  
"I knew I was going to loose you to Ally and I didn't want to fall to when I let you go I realised,I already had"she cried.  
"You'll never loose me Rocky I'll always be your friend."Austin whispered.  
"But I don't want to be just your friend.I miss being able to wrap my arms around you,kiss you,hug you or just be with you.I miss you Austin"she sobbed.  
"Part of me misses you to,you were my first love,but I got over my heartbreak and moved on and I found someone else I love"he whispered.  
"What if I can't find anyone who loves me the way you did?"  
"You will your one of the coolest girls I 'll have to pull them off you"Austin whispered making Rocky giggle.  
"Theres that beautiful smile"  
Rocky wrapped her arms around Austins neck and pulled him in for a tight hug,as the camera moved back to Ryan and Guiliana.  
"I have a feeling this won't be the last we see of these two together" Ryan smiled.  
"Maybe but what does Ally think about this?"  
As I sat there alone in my bed,I thought to myself if Austin found out what I was hiding what would he think?


	21. Truth

It had been twenty minutes since the broadcast ended and Austin still wasn't back.I was starting to worry,what if he realised he still loved Rocky or what if he decided he didn't love me thoughts were interupted by the sound of the door opening.  
"Hey Ally"he walked towards me and sat on the bed beside me.  
"I saw the broadcast"I mummbled.  
"Oh...what did you think"  
"It was sweet of you to be such a good friend to Rocky"I smiled,grabbing his hand.  
"Thank You"he whispered.  
"For what?"  
"For not giving up on me,and holding together when everyone would understand if you fell 's true strength."he smiled.I felt myself tense up,would he be saying that if he knew what I was hiding.  
"What's wrong,you're all tense"he said moving towards me and putting his arms on my shoulders.  
"Um...I...uh"I babbled.I couldn't think of anything to say,I didn't want to loose him but I didn't want to lie to him either.  
"Just tell me,don't you trust me?"he moved his hand away from mine.  
"I do but I'm afraid of loosing you"I cried.  
"Why would you loose me?whatever it is we can work through it"Austin sighed.  
"You say that now but when I tell you you'll freak out"I sobbed into my pillow.  
"Just tell me I won't freak out"Austin whispered as he grabbed my hands.I took a deep breathe in,this was the moment of truth.  
"I'm 4 months pregnant...with Dallas's baby"


	22. Waiting

I watched as Ausin paced up and down the room hadn't said a word since I told him I was pregnant.  
"Well say something"I whispered.  
"I thought you were eating a lot and getting fat from depression...least I don't have to worry"he mummbled.  
"Wow...thanks Austin"I said sarcastically,rolling my eyes.  
"I don't mean it that way"he giggled,it was nice to see him smiling,especially after what I've just told him.  
"So um Audtin what do you think about the whole baby situation"I asked,nervous about his reply.  
"Well it's not going to change my feelings about you but it's going to be hard raising a child thats not mine"he sighed as he plopped onto the bed.  
"You will be as much as a father to him as Dallas"  
"Him?...it's a boy?"Austin smiled.I seen his face light up when I nodded my head.  
"Yeah I was thinking of names and you could help me.I was thinking we could stick to the texas cities name like Troy or..."  
"Tyler?"  
"Tyler...I love it"I giggled.  
"Um Ally does Dallas know about the baby?"Austin whispered.  
"Yeah...I told him before he cheated on me,he didn't really just shrugged his shoulders"I mummbled.  
"He can't do that Ally,you don't desrve to be treated like that" Austin was starting to angry.  
"No it's fine if he wants to be part of Tylers life he can but I'm not going to force him"I mummbled.  
"No Ally,thats not right I'm going to find him"  
Before I could say anything he was I could do was go after was not going to end well.


	23. Fight

I watched closely as Austin stormed into the Miami Mall looking for ran over to the cellphone accsessories cart and grabbed Dallas by the back of his hair.  
"What are you doing!"Dallas squealed as he tried to escape but Austin tightened his grip.  
"How could you not care about your baby"Austin screamed.  
"I-because I knew she was going to run off with you"Dallas whimpered.  
"That's no excuse...it's your baby"Austin shouted as he dropped Dallas to the ground.  
"Yeah mine not yours"Dallas shouted, his fist collided with Austins jaw, making him stagger Austin got up he punched Dallas so hard in the stomach that he fell to the jumped on top of him,punching him,Dallas threw him to the ground punching him in the nose, effectively making it start squirting out rolled him over and started punching again but this time, he didn't kept punching and punching.  
I started to feel stabbing pains in my weren't normal pains though.  
"Ahhhhhhh"I screamed in and Dallas stopped fighting and ran over to me.  
"What's wrong?"They both asked in unison.  
"I thinks it's the baby...somethings wrong"


	24. Hospital

Austins P.O.V

I paced up and down the wide hallway of the hospital.I looked up at the ticking clock again, tugging on my hair. It had been almost an hour since Ally was taken in and I was forced to wait out here in the hall with Dallas.I slowly examined the strangers around me. Some were anxiously waiting for news,others waiting to be brought in.  
"How long does it take,I want to know if our babys okay"Dallas moaned.  
"So you can leave again if it's okay"I snapped.  
"Why do you always do this"Dallas groaned.  
"Do what care about our baby"  
Some people were giving us weird looks I didn't realise why until it hit me.  
"Everyone thinks we're gay together"I giggled.  
"Well we are acting like an old married couple"Dallas chuckled. Over the next few minutes many others came and went, and I was getting more and more nervous by the minute. It wasn't like me to be impatient, but I could tell something was wrong and I was tired of sitting around not knowing.A doctor came into the room looking at his chart.  
"Ally Dawson"he called and I sprung from our seats and ran towards him.  
"Is she okay"I asked nervously.  
"Yes she is fine b..."before the doctor could finish his sentence Dallas and I were hugging tightly.A lot of people were giving us dirty looks so we pulled apart awkwardly.  
"But there was a problem with the baby,who's the father?"the doctor I could answer Dallas spoke up.  
"Both of us"  
We smiled at eachother and I nodded to the doctor who lead us to a surgery room.  
"The baby has to be taken out now,he will be put in an incubator because he is still very weak." Dallas and I looked at eachother in can't be baby might die...


	25. Baby

Austins P.O.V.

Dallas and I watched in shock as they carried baby Tyler was the smallest baby I had ever eyes were closed and he barely made a nurses took Ally back to her room,Dallas and I followed closely behind.  
"Hey Austin?"Dallas whispered.  
"Yeah Dallas?"  
"I have to tell Ally something but I'm afraid can you tell her for me?"  
"Sure what is it?"I asked,I was curious about what he was going to say.  
"I'm moving with Mindy next week...I want you to bring our baby up as your own"he stopped in place,I looked at him with a confused look on my face.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah,I still want to be part of his life but as uncle Dallas or something,I don't want to be the dad thats never around,but I really want to be with Mindy" Dallas whimpered,he was almost in tears.  
"I understand but you should tell Ally yourself,I'm going to see Tyler"  
"Tyler?"  
"That's his name"I giggled.  
I walked into the small room where Tyler lay in his incubater.  
The nurse let me put my hand into a small hole at the side of the wrapped his tiny hand around my face lit up and the nurse smiled at me.  
A few minutes later Dallas walked in.  
"How did she take it?"I whispered.  
"Not good"he sighed as he sat oppisite me and put his hand into the incubator.  
"Goodbye Ty,I'll see you as soon as I can.I'm sorry,I still love you but I have to will be a good daddy to you."Dallas kissed his finger and pressed it against Tylers head before getting up and leaving.  
I looked at Tylers little body trapped in this machine and started to wasn't fair.


	26. Good Night MrMoon

Ally's P.O.V

Austin wheeled me down the hospital hall was taking me to see Tyler for the first time I was nervous,how would I react when I saw him in the wheeled me into the small room where Tyler lay in his opened a little door at the side and signaled for me to put my hand in.I hesitated for a moment but eventually stuck my arm in.  
Tyler wrapped his little hand around my thumb,which made me smile.  
"It's amazing isn't it"Austin giggled as he sat beside me and put his hand in the hole.  
"Hey um Austin"I whispered.  
"Yeah Ally?"he smiled.  
"Can Tyler keep your surname?"I asked 's face lit up and he kissed me on my cheek.  
"I would be honoured...Tyler Moon it sounds good"he giggled.  
"It does doesn't it"I smiled.  
"So you spoke to Dallas..."he mummbled.  
"Yup,he doesn't care about Tyler"I  
sobbed.  
"He does Ally he's just scared"Austin whispered.  
We sat in silence,watching Tyler for a few minutes until a nurse came over and tapped our shoulders.  
"I'm sorry but we have to let him rest he isn't strong yet"the nurse whispered.  
We both nodded but before he got up,Austin kissed his fingers,pressed them against Tylers cheek and whispered  
"Goodnight Mr. Moon"


End file.
